Crosswald Fort
Chapter 4: Crosswald Fort Continued from Chapter 3: Undercover Expedition "It looks like some kind of room," says Sasha. They had just experienced a bomb explosion that resulted in the floor collapsing. Now, they are trying to find a way out, and this may be a solution! "Let's go in!" exclaimed Danny. "We brought a rope, didn't we? he asked. "Yes," replied Blossom. "Ok. I'll go first to scout out any danger. When I get down, follow me." he ordered. Once Danny got to the bottom of the rope, about 10 feet down, he jumped the remaining foot or two down to the underground room's floor. Then, the others came down, starting with Patrick, then Blossom and Sasha. "This room is extremely bare. There's nothing but a sign saying: Welcome to Crosswald Fort. Trespassers will be executed in a matter of many puzzles and tricks." ''Patrick says. "EXECUTED!?!" Sasha yells. "We should be careful when we go down that passage over there." In the excitement of the room, no one noticed the passage in front of them. They walk down the passage. When they get about 50 feet into the tunnel, Blossom hears a rustling sound. "Do you hear that?" she questions. "Yes, I do." Danny says. "So do I!" says Sasha. "It's getting louder!!" Patrick shouts. He looks down the passage and almost collapses with fright. Over 200 Razomaks are rushing towards them. "Jump!" Sasha orders. They jump, but they cannot do anything against the rush of rodents. It isn't looking good...but suddenly the sprinklers turn on, killing the Razomaks. "Phew," sighed Blossom. "That was close...Let's...rest." After a few minutes of resting, the group is ready to go on. They continue down the passage until they find a red X on the ground. On the walls next to the X, there are 2 cupboards, each with 2 swords in them. "How convenient! He knew we were coming!" exclaims Danny. "But why do we need swords?" "Ehh...who cares, let's just walk." says Sasha. "WAIT!" yells Danny. He takes a stone out of his pocket and throws it forward. The rock flies through the air past the X and lands about twenty feet away. When it lands, a loud buzzer sounds. Then, two enormous metal boards covered with spikes slowly come out of the left wall and make their way towards the group. There is a 1/2 inch gap between the two boards. "GET THE SWORDS!" shouts Patrick. "Push one sword between the two boards and push it BACK!" Patrick orders Blossom. "Ugh, I can't do it!" Blossom yells. "Give me!" yells Danny. He tries to jam the sword in between the boards. A loud creaking sound is heard, and the boards grind to a halt one foot away from the group. "YES!" screams Danny. Danny just saved the lives of his whole group, and possibly his brother's life also. They stop to take a break. "Roboto sure has a lot of protection!" says Sasha. The group continues down the passage, which seems endless. After around 2 hours of walking, Patrick starts to hear faint cries for help. He tells everyone else, and everyone else starts listening carefully. Not long after, Danny realizes that Dennis is the one crying for help. Danny yells back as loud as he can, "WE ARE COMING!" The cries for help then stop. However, the group can now hear a rumbling noise coming from far away. The noise gets louder and louder until something huge and heavy crashes through the ceiling onto the floor of the passage. Silence overcomes the group, as they realize the huge heavy thing is the very thing that they are trying to defeat, Roboto. Blossom reacts first. She sprints away as fast as she can down the passage back the way they came. Half a second later, the other three group members follow. "RUN, YOU COWARDS!" Roboto bellows. He makes no move to capture them, knowing that they will eventually return. "Right after the spike boards, I saw an air vent. Maybe we can hide in there for now," Sasha says. Danny, Blossom, and Patrick all agree. They all keep running until they get to the vent. Patrick manages to pry the cover off, and they all climb into the somewhat spacious air vent. Once they get inside, they all notice the many different vent pathways around them. Danny exclaims, "We can get anywhere from here!" Patrick finds a ladder going all the way out of the mountain. He goes up there to call for help, as he cannot get service down into the mountain. Danny and Sasha follow Patrick, since they want to see the outdoors again. Blossom stays inside the vent and starts exploring the other passages to see if she can find any possible way to get closer to Dennis. '''END OF CHAPTER 4: CROSSWALD FORT' 'To find out what each member of the group does, read Chapter 5: 'Help Arrives Category:The Restauranteers!